1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a method for testing a semiconductor apparatus and a test system using the same.
2. Related Art
Various tests need to be performed on a semiconductor apparatus in order to verify production characteristics and functions.
One of the various tests includes a test for checking whether or not external data has been correctly written to memory. It is advantageous to perform a test in a cost and time efficient manner.
If a leakage current path is present in an input/output (I/O) pin of a semiconductor apparatus, a leakage current test for determining whether or not a leakage current path is present in the I/O pin is necessary because if a leakage current path is present the reliability of a test for checking whether or not data has been correctly written to memory is significantly low.
In a known art, a leakage current test cannot be performed while performing a data test. As a result, cost and time is increased because the leakage current test needs to be performed in addition to the data test.